Organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are light emitting elements which have organic layers between a pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected from an anode in the organic layer. Since the organic electroluminescent elements are capable of high-luminance light emitting at a low voltage, have a high response speed, and are relatively thin and light-weight, it is expected that the element can be employed in a wide range of applications, and the elements have been actively researched and developed. Above all, it is important to develop an organic electroluminescent element having high luminous efficiency, a low driving voltage, and good driving durability in applications with displays, and the like, and the results of studies on various research and development have been reported.
PTL 1 describes that a material in which a ring is formed with a single bond and a methylene chain with respect to a fused ring structure such as pyrene can be used as a light emitting material, a host material, or the like of an organic electroluminescent element. PTL 1 exemplifies several compounds in which aryl pyrene is fused with a pyrene skeleton via a methylene chain and describes an aspect in which 2 fused rings are formed with the pyrene skeleton and the aryl substituent per pyrene skeleton. However, in Examples of PTL 1, only an investigation on a compound in which 1-aryl pyrene is fused with a pyrene skeleton via a methylene chain has been conducted.
PTL 2 describes that a compound having an aromatic fused hydrocarbon ring having 5 to 60 carbon atoms or an aromatic fused heterocycle having 2 to 60 carbon atoms as a core, in which there are 1 or 2 phenyl groups per core skeleton, can be used as a light emitting material for an organic electroluminescent element. In Examples of PTL 2, it is described that a light emitting layer including the light emitting material is formed at a film forming rate of 5 angstroms/s to 30 angstroms/s by a vacuum deposition method to prepare an organic electroluminescent element.